diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Necromancer
The Necromancer is one of the playable classes of Diablo II. Lore Main article: Priests of Rathma Necromancers are Sorcerers whose spells deal with the raising of the dead and the summoning and control of various creatures for their purposes. None doubt the power of Necromancers, for it is the stuff of nightmares.Necromancer, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2014-03-17 The word "Necromancer" is actually an outsider's term for the Priests of Rathma, as per their ability to raise the dead. Necromancy is an ability possessed by the minions of the Burning Hells, but among mortals, it is only Necromancers that possess it. Yet Necromancers are pragmatists, and are above temptation. Their knowledge of the unknown allows them to face death without fear. Additionally, Necromancers possess the use of prime magic.Necromancer History, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2014-03-17 Backstory :"I briefly traveled with a necromancer in the past. Through that experience I have come to believe that the priests of Rathma can be powerful and trustworthy allies to have at one's side in these uncertain times." —Deckard Cain With the awakening of Diablo in Tristram came a figure cloaked in mystery. Hailing from the southern swamps, long hours of study in dank mausolea had made his skin pale and corpselike, his figure, skeletal, and most people shunned him for his particular looks and ways. Though his goals were often aligned with the forces of Light, some do not think that these ends can justify his foul means. The Necromancer allied with a group of fellow heroes, and pursued the Dark Wanderer—a vessel for the Lord of Terror. It culminated with the defeat of the Prime Evils, but also much loss, including the destruction of the Worldstone.Book of Cain Despite the warnings of the Horadric scholar Deckard Cain as to what the event might portend for Sanctuary, the heroes disbanded and returned to their homes and families.The Order Despite this, Cain would look favorably upon the Necromancer in later years.Book of Tyrael The Necromancer mentored at least one apprentice, Mehtan. Mehtan looked favorably upon his master and continued to seek to preserve the Balance.Diablo III, Necromancer's Log In-game Skills Attributes Starting Attributes: * Strength: 15 * Dexterity: 25 * Vitality: 15 * Energy: 25 * Hit Points: 45 * Stamina: 79 * Mana: 25 Level Up: * Hit Points +1.5 * Stamina +1 * Mana +2 Attribute Point Effect: * 1 Vitality point gives 2 Hit Points * 1 Vitality point gives 1 Stamina * 1 Energy point gives 2 Mana Builds The Necromancer is one of the most versatile classes in the game. He can have the largest number of minions simultaneously for those who love micro-management as well as having extremely potent direct damage spells. He can also call upon a variety of different effects via Curses. In-game speech In Diablo II and Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, characters can be heard saying things when they reach certain areas or initiate scripted events. The following information is a list of one-liners made by the Necromancer. Act I (upon entering the Blood Moor): "All who oppose me... beware." (upon entering the Den of Evil): "I sense...death within this place." (upon clearing the Den of Evil): "Is that enough to earn the Rogues' trust?" (upon entering the Burial Grounds): "Too many empty graves..." (upon killing Blood Raven): (laughing and bemused)"Blood Raven... rest well." (upon touching the Cairn Stones): "I sense many spirits about these stones." (upon touching the Tree of Inifuss): "This tree shines with inner spirit." (upon reaching Tristram): "All that's left of proud Tristram are ghosts and ashes." (upon freeing Deckard Cain): "Deckard Cain, if you value your life, leave here immediately!" (upon entering the Forgotten Tower): "This place... reeks of death." (upon killing The Countess): "Treasure hunting, heh. Treasure finding, yes!" (upon entering the Monastery Gate) : "This place has the stench of demons about it!" (upon reclaiming the Horadric Malus): (annoyed) "All this for a hammer?!" (upon entering the Jail): "Ahh, the slow torture of caged starvation." (upon entering the Catacombs): "I sense... a demonic presence here..." (upon defeating Andariel): "Back to the Hell that spawned you, Andariel!" Act II (upon killing Radament) (angered) "What a waste of undead flesh." (upon entering the Claw Viper Temple) "This place is as dark as a tomb." (upon shattering the Tainted Sun Altar) "What a pity... I was beginning to enjoy the darkness." (upon entering the Arcane Sanctuary) (in awe) This is fantastic! I wish I had time to study this bizarre dimension!" (upon killing The Summoner) "He was not Horazon, he was a deluded fool who got too close to true power." (after talking with Tyrael) "I came too late. Now destruction is let loose upon the world once more." Act III (upon obtaining the Jade Figurine) "A worthless statue. Perhaps I can trade this for something better." (upon obtaining The Gidbinn) "This is a powerful weapon... perhaps Ormus can tell me more about it." (upon obtaining Lam Esen's Tome) "Once the book has served its purpose, I shall delve into its secrets." (after defeating the High Council of Zakarum) "The temple's dark power is broken." (after killing Mephisto) "Good journey, Mephisto. Give my regards to the abyss." Act IV (upon defeating Izual) "Izual was weak... he squandered his infernal power." (after slaying Diablo) "Lord Diablo, I have bested you!" Act V (expansion only) (upon entering the Bloody Foothills) "It takes more than a siege to stop me!" (after slaying Shenk the Overseer) "My my, what a messy little demon!" (upon freeing the last soldiers in the Frigid Highlands) "Follow me." (upon entering Nihlathak's Temple) "Ah, the familiar scent of death." (after defeating Nihlathak) "You were a sad little man, Nihlathak." (upon reaching the Arreat Summit) "The resting place of the Ancients." (upon entering the Worldstone Chamber) "So this is what the Ancients guard." (after slaying Baal) "Baal, never doubt my skills." Development During development of Diablo II, the Necromancer was originally one of the sub-classes of the spell caster archtype.2012-10-12, Diablo Was to be Classless, Diablo II Almost Recieved a Second Expansion. GameBanshee, accessed on 2013-09-10 Concept art of the class originally showed the character with longer hair and being based around the use of Staves.2010-02-01, Necromancer concept. Diablo IncGamers, accessed on 2014-03-17 Known Necromancers *Cairo *Jurdann *Kara Nightshadow *Karybdus *Mehtan *Mendeln ul-Diomed *"The Necromancer" (player character of Diablo II) *Zayl References Category:Diablo II